


Shooting arrows

by Gigi_Bell



Series: ABO/Wolf [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, References to Knotting, Romance, Scenting, Smut, Stubborn Byun Baekhyun, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Werewolf Mates, Wolf Instincts, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi_Bell/pseuds/Gigi_Bell
Summary: At the bottom of the bowl sat a solid pink wildflower, slightly crushed from all the pressure that had been on it. Baekhyun's heart jumped, he chewed his lip and set the bowl down as he twisted the stem between his fingers.After a moment of deliberation, he threw it in the fire.(Or in which young omega Baekhyun finds himself stolen from his pack)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: ABO/Wolf [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055228
Comments: 17
Kudos: 200





	Shooting arrows

**Author's Note:**

> This work is solely mine, I do not allow stories to be posted on any other site, and any translations that are done will be posted here on my own page, I don’t allow my works to be posted under any other accounts.

  
Today was a normal day.

Well, it seemed that way.

Baekhyun was the youngest omega in his pack, and had the duty of collecting fruit and herbs from the forest in the morning.

He really didn’t mind, but he would much rather be taking care of the puppies or allowed to venture further than the river.

Plus, it would be nice if he was allowed to sleep in every once in a while, just as the others were allowed to do, but he knew that as the youngest, and without a heat so far, it was the least he could do to support the pack.

It also didn’t help that the last time he had tried he had gotten his scruff yanked and scolded.

The omega carried his basket towards the meeting circle, a grass covered area covered in sand where the hunters were already getting ready for the day, betas and alphas messing with their spears and speaking of plans of where to attack and hunt.

As soon as Baekhyun was coming over, the crowd went pretty quiet to watch him take a seat and start picking stems from his berries.

He blushed and quickly looked away when he spared the group a glance.

Baekhyun knew he was wanted, most omegas were, but as the youngest he was still relatively innocent because he hadn’t gotten a heat cycle yet. So, many were hoping to woo him in hope of being who he asked for to help.

But, Baekhyun knew he didn’t want any of these alphas or betas to help him. He wanted his mate, whom he hadn’t met yet.

It wasn’t that he was a prude, he experimented in the past, more often than he preferred to brag about - he was curious and wanted, of course he had his pick of pack members to mess around with - but he wasn’t anywhere near close to many of his older omega brothers and sisters that were known to take others even when mated.

As an omega, many didn’t care to tell a matured omega no to their needs, even if it was their own mate, Baekhyun didn’t like that very much, he couldn’t understand how an omega wouldn’t be satisfied with who was fated to them.

But, not many cared of mates these days, Baekhyun was a daydreamer.

“Pretty, can I help you here? Would you like an alphas help?”

Baekhyun chewed his lip, looking up at the head warrior, known to be the best hunter. Hyungmin was a handsome alpha, a very wanted one that focused more on his job than play.

Baekhyun was often told he should be honored to be looked at by the warriors and hunters, that he was so lucky to have their attention.

“I think it’s a simple task, alpha. I can do it fast enough alone, thank you.” Baekhyun murmured, tilting his head in a flirtatious way.

The alpha looked him over and Baekhyun would be lying if he said he hadn’t turned his head the slightest bit more to earn more attention.

“A simple task that looks much too boring for someone so enchanting, omega. We should have you doing much more exciting work.” He heard one of the hunters coo.

Baekhyun giggled at the attention, because he wasn’t an idiot and he did like to play around and tease.

He adjusted the leather hide around his front and heard an alpha throw an approving purr at him and preened, crossing his legs excitedly.

“Baekhyun, you shouldn’t tease,” Hyungmin smiled, grasping his chin between his fingers, “You’ll have to choose one day, omega, and I hope to be on your list. If only you’d accept courting gifts.”

The omega only laughed though, tilting his head down and nosing the alphas fingers in acknowledgement and going back to destemming the fruit for the puppies.

It was true, Baekhyun tended to reject anyone’s gifts, regardless of their status or level in the pack.

He even rejected the head alphas son, and the chief of hunter's daughter.

Baekhyun was adamant on ignoring gifts, or even sometimes bringing them back to their owners, thanking them but unable to accept even the prettiest of gifts.

Because none of them were his mate, they didn’t have the right scents, didn’t carry the same heat he had heard mates give off.

It was disappointing for him too.

“Alpha, I can assure you that should I have a choice that isn’t of-“

He was cut off by a scream and the warriors were all at once jumping off.

“Attack! Invasion from the south!”

Baekhyun looked around wide eyed because he hadn’t a clue what was going on, Hyungmin was grabbing his berry stained hand and pulling him to his feet with a feral growl. “Omega, get to the hut!” He ordered.

“Alpha! Whats-“

“Baekhyun, go!” The alpha ordered again before he was lunging out at their attackers.

Baekhyun stood frozen, unable to do anything but whimper and wrap his arms around his bare chest because he hadn’t a clue what was happening, all he knew was his pack was yelling and people were screaming and crying, he was scared.

“Baekhyun!” He heard the omega mother yelling and it snapped him out of it, taking off in a sprint towards the hut when a growl stopped him in place.

The beta had short, cropped hair and a neck adorned in animal teeth, a sign of his strength and Baekhyun screamed, running in the other direction when the beta jumped onto his back, placing a hand on the nape of his neck to hold him down, “Still omega! I don’t want to hurt you!”

Baekhyun cried harder, whimpering into the dirt and trying to kick out at his attacker despite it doing nothing and the beta only continued to growl warnings.

_“Stop this madness! Stop!”_

It was rare for the head alpha to come out, much less in times of danger as he was an older man, no longer the infamous warrior he once was.

Baekhyun screeched to try and earn his attention.

He earned it and his head alpha looked at him sympathetically, “Release my omega.” He ordered simply.

Baekhyun was surprised when the beta did, releasing him into the grass but not straying too far.

He rolled onto his side with a scared noise, pulling his knees to his chest and looking around.

The invaders were few and far in between, alphas, betas, and even omegas dressed in threatening bones and faces smeared in animal blood - signs of war, vengeance.

Baekhyun had no idea what was happening, all he knew was he was afraid.

“Now, send your leader!” The chief barked, stepping to the head alphas side.

The leader was the tallest one, covered in Baekhyun's pack members blood and teeth stained red, “Your warriors overstepped on our territory four nights ago. A pup was injured in the attack.”

Baekhyun gasped and heard other pack members do so too.

To injure a puppy was despicable - he hadn’t heard a thing about said event.

“And how do you know it was us? As far as we are concerned, you entered our land in a full fledged and unprovoked attack, alpha.”

The alpha snarled at his leader, and Baekhyun whined, tucking his face in his knees in fear of meeting these savages eyes. “Your warriors intended on hunting in our land, without permission, and proceeded to shoot and nearly kill a pup, we have proof.”

At that Baekhyun peeked up again and saw a lithe omega step forward, in his hand an arrow with blood stains all the way to it's feathered end.

It was theirs, the blue birds the feathers were plucked from were home to this area of the forest only.

Baekhyun's shaky hand covered his mouth and his eyes flicked around the invaders when a loud snarl cut him off, and his entire body shook.

But not with fear.

His eyes locked onto an alpha standing tall in the back, now pushing through when two others grabbed him to still him.

His black hair was full, and as dark as the night, face painted in an array of blood and black coal, around his neck a show of trophies, impressive amounts and if Baekhyun had to guess he was a prized alpha.

Handsome, prized, and his mate.

_Mate._

He could smell the sugary scent from where he sat yards away and his entire body lulled to the side, falling onto the grass and writhing near the attacking betas foot, but, surprisingly the beta only knelt down to lay a hand on his shoulder in an unhelpful attempt to soothe him.

But Baekhyun couldn't be soothed, not when the scent was so far but so close, and he didn’t want it closer.

This alpha attacked his pack, it was wrong.

“I see we have a predicament.” The head alpha drawled, “It seems one of my omegas has taken to your alpha, we only have a few options.”

“We could take your pack, we’ve proven as much in only moments.” Yifan hissed, a foot away from the head alpha and chief without fear. “We came to seek revenge, but now we’ll accept the omega as a prize. Proof of your incompetence, but proof of our strength. Accept or don’t.”

_“Head-“_

The chief raised a hand towards Hyungmin, silencing him.

“And what if we do not accept?” The head alpha asked.

Yifan chuckled darkly, “More bloodshed. Crimes against _pups_ are not taken lightly in our pack.”

There was no other choice, it was obvious.

“It’s our youngest, can you choose another?” The omega mother begged, “Please. He’s our youngest, an unmatured omega needs special care.”

Chanyeol snarled at her and Baekhyun's answering whine was enough of an answer.

“There would be no better home than with his mate, rest assured.” Yifan promised the omega mother, bowing his head respectfully despite blood soaking his body. “He will have a home.”

  
  


***

Baekhyun had no idea when exactly he passed out, probably somewhere between whining in the grass uncontrollably and when the alpha touched his skin to pick him up with a soothing purr.

Either way, when he awoke it was in a hut, in a warm pile of cloth, a wooden bowl of torn meat to his right and a fire warming his feet.

Baekhyun sat up with a deep inhale and was instantly made aware of whose home it was.

He took a moment to look around and was shocked at how different this hut was to one of his packs.

It was larger, it didn’t only have a bed, but towards one side another room with no leather separating so Baekhyun could see right in and noticed the array of wooden bowls and larger ones full of water and various foods, he wondered if omegas brought them for the alpha as gifts.

His pack also had never learned how to build indoor fires, their huts weren’t developed enough and Baekhyun furrowed his brows in confusion at the hole in the ceiling smoke rose out of, surely such a hole would be freezing during winter?

Baekhyun's stomach growled and he refused to eat what was provided, only standing up and touching the wooden sculptures and bones hanging on the walls interestedly.

The hut was very beautiful, Baekhyun was jealous that such a place existed and he hadn’t ever seen it.

“The pups made those for me, gifts for bringing large hunts.”

Baekhyun jumped, turning to press his back into the wall and eyeing the alpha suspiciously as he walked in with another bowl.

“My name is Chanyeol, chief of warriors and hunters, I already know who you are. Baekhyun, untitled omega.”

The omega hated the way his body shivered when the alpha said his name, but he remained silent as he watched the alpha set the bowl beside the bed of cloth before looking at the bowl of meat and frowning, “You haven’t touched your food? You must be starving, I made sure no bones were in the way so you could eat quickly, I brought you fresh water.”

Baekhyun turned his head away, turning to stare at the wall instead.

“I see,” Chanyeol sighed, disappointed, “We are mates, omega, and the least I can do is make sure you’re being well fed, even if you’re upset. I promise the food and water are clean.”

“We aren’t mates,” Baekhyun forced out, unable to look at the alpha, “We are strangers. You attacked my pack.”

“Your pack attacked us.”

Baekhyun had to force himself not to submit because his body wanted to badly, all his being telling him just to listen and forgive, forget. “You killed my people.”

“You’re one of us now,” Chanyeol argued.

“No I’m not!” Baekhyun screamed, turning to glare at the alpha, _“I’m not!_ You stole me away, without choice! I want you to leave!”

The alpha flinched, and Baekhyun had never seen an alpha look so upset, but Chanyeol looked so devastated that Baekhyun had to dig his nails into his own skin to prevent himself from taking it back.

“I understand,” Chanyeol whispered, “But, still, I’m only asking that you take care of yourself. I’ll have an omega bring your meals from now on, Baekhyun. My hut is yours.”

Baekhyun gulped when the alpha actually stood up, eyeing his large form and getting his eyes caught on the odd black on the alphas skin, a tiger, a bear, odd engraved animals and signs.

He was curious, but not enough to ask.

“I will come in periodically to start the fire again, and see if there’s anything else you need-“

“I only need you to leave.” Baekhyun spat.

Chanyeol nodded passively, but felt his entire face fell further, “Of course, omega.”

The alpha left, and Baekhyun sagged in relief when the leather flapped closed, climbing back into the bed with a growl, unable to stop himself from downing the water.

He gulped and tossed the bowl onto the floor before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and staring at the wall to his left interestedly.

On this wall was a painting, he knew that crushed flowers and herbs could give brilliant colors, but he’d never seen a picture so vibrant.

It was simple, just a wolf and a human on a mountain, a familiar scene based on a story Baekhyun had grown up hearing.

One about the olden days in which they used to have the power to shift.

The wolf fell in love with a human and in the end decided to stay in his form the rest of his life, as generations continued the wolves later lost the ability to shift altogether.

It was a sad, yet powerful tale, and Baekhyun was surprised this pack seemed to know it when he always assumed it was native to his pack.

Baekhyun heard his stomach growl again and huffed, grabbing a handful of meat to chew on as he touched the bedding curiously, looking at the bottoms of the pelts and raising a brow at how carefully they had been cut.

One of them was even a foxes fur, and he had heard hunters speak of how fast the creatures were and hard to find.

All of the pelts were such fine quality, carefully cleaned and separated from their hosts, Baekhyun was impressed because even _he_ didn’t have that steady of a hand.

He blindly reached into the bowl of meat and frowned when what he grabbed didn't feel the same, turning to grab the bowl with a confused expression.

At the bottom of the bowl sat a solid pink wildflower, slightly crushed from all the pressure that had been on it.

Baekhyun's heart jumped, he chewed his lip and set the bowl down as he twisted the stem between his fingers.

After a moment of deliberation, he threw it in the fire.

***

“Are you awake?”

Baekhyun barely moved, but his eyes shot open to stare at the wooden wall, swallowing thickly when a whiff of his mate came his way.

“Baekhyun?” 

The omega sighed with great restraint as he twisted to look the alphas way. “Did I not tell you to leave me alone two nights ago?” 

Chanyeol stared at him, he licked his lips in an action Baekhyun assumed was nervous, but otherwise his expression was flat, hands behind his back as he stood across the room with his back to the wooden tub.

“I-“

“Leave.” Baekhyun seethed, sitting up to bring the leathers up and under his chin.

Instead of listening as Baekhyun had honestly expected of Chanyeol, the alpha took a seat right where he was, on the floor.

“I am not _bonding with you.”_ The omega hissed, irritation making his face pull together, “You can see yourself _out.”_

Chanyeol looked pained then, but Baekhyun’s anger fell on deaf ears because the alpha just shuffled to sit up on his knees and pulled something from the back of his covering.

Baekhyun flinched like he'd been hit when suddenly the alpha came closer, he grabbed the first thing in sight - his wooden bowl - and tossed it, narrowly missing Chanyeol. “Stay _away from me!”_

“You don’t have to be afraid.” 

“I’m not.” Baekhyun argued, although he was afraid.

He was afraid because of how his heart was pumping so fast when he looked at Chanyeol.

He wanted him, but knew better than to be close to someone who threatened his pack and stole him.

Baekhyun forced his eyes to not stray past Chanyeol's face, “What do you _want_ now?”

Chanyeol looked down, he swallowed and revealed a small blue cloth, “I made you something.” 

All at once Baekhyun found a whimper climbing out of his throat accidentally, a loud clamping followed when Chanyeol jumped to his knees in response, but the omega threw a palm up to stop him from getting closer, curling up around the blankets with a sniffle he couldn’t stop.

“My mate-“

 _“Give it.”_ Baekhyun ordered, softer than he'd like to admit, unwilling to admit defeat even though everything in him was begging for the alpha.

Chanyeol rumbled with a low, soft noise, but Baekhyun would deny that he ever made a peep in response to it - he did though.

“It… is handmade,” Chanyeol whispered, his voice sounded nervous, and the way he tossed the blue covered object to the end of the bed and backed off made something sting under Baekhyun’s skin that felt an awful lot like rejection.

Ironic.

Baekhyun felt the dark eyes staring at his tanned skin when he crawled out of the blankets to receive the gift, his covering was awfully loose for bed, and normally he'd sleep nude but was fearful of visits from this new pack.

He didn’t know what to expect of people that stole him away, what levels they would stoop down to were unknown.

“It is.. um, made of fresh redwood, I am not sure what kind plants your pack uses, but.. redwood here means-“

 _“Forever.”_ Baekhyun cut him off, no sort of tone to his voice as he pulled the knife from the cloth. “I am no idiot.” 

What a _strange_ gift. 

The knife was obviously hand crafted, the metal was bent too far to the left, dull, and shoved into the wood not in the center of the redwood, the carvings on the wood were shakily made and unpolished.

It was beautifully unusable.

“Baekhyun, I want to explain why I am giving you-“

“It’s ugly.” The omega stuck his nose up and flopped back against the bedding to look at the wall, “I do not need a pitying gift - leave.” 

He expected an argument, because Chanyeol seemed to be the type that refused to give up so easily.

But instead, all Baekhyun got was the sick, stale scent flooding the hut. _Pain. Rejection. Anger._

Good. Chanyeol should leave him alone now. 

“You must have been a _spoiled_ little omega,” Chanyeol whispered, nodded his head to himself resolutely; he opened his mouth as if he had more to add but decided against it. He just turned towards the door and stalked right back out, taking the scent of rotting away with him.

Baekhyun felt tears trickle from the corner of his eye and didn't know if it was due to the pain in his chest or how cold he felt.

 _I’m sorry,_ he mouthed and brought his fist up to stuff the knife under his pillow, running his fingers over the jagged carvings. _I’m so sorry._

***

Baekhyun was hiding out in here.

He knew days were passing and he was so bored, but he busied by sitting beside the doorway and listening to the chatter outside and occasionally sneaking a peek.

It seemed this pack was rather large, not small at all as Baekhyun had assumed because they had let omegas be warriors.

They just let the omegas do whatever task they liked based on what he could hear.

But, usually he just listened to people’s curiosity. Hearing them ask about him, when the new omega would be coming out, why he still hadn’t been seen, asking about what he looked like and his scent.

His scent was of wildflowers, Baekhyun knew as much, but all they smelled was probably the sugary honey scent of Chanyeol.

Baekhyun had found himself multiple times pressing the bedding to his nose, sleeping peaceful nights when the scent protected him, but he never allowed himself anything else, even if the scent gave him rather needy responses too.

Everytime Chanyeol came in, it was when he was asleep, and Baekhyun had woken up multiple times to watch the drawings on the alphas' back move as he added wood into the fire for him to stay warm.

 _No, the alpha killed his people,_ Baekhyun always scolded himself when he considered asking the alpha to stay with him, to scent his cloth to revive the sweet scent.

They had stolen him, and Baekhyun couldn't possibly forgive them for it, he repeated.

Even if something in his chest was aching and begging him to forgive and accept.

He was so far in his own thoughts he didn’t hear steps approaching, the leather hanging in the doorway nearly smacking him in the face of he hadn’t jumped back with a whine.

The intruder turned to look at him confused before laughing, “Baekhyunnie, maybe next time don’t just sit in the doorway.”

Baekhyun scowled at the man, climbing back over into the bed and watching the beta set the food down carefully before grabbing it to pull into his lap.

“You know you can go out there, right? Everyone would love to see you.”

Minseok was a rather kind beta, and Baekhyun found it strange that he was in charge of the omegas being a beta, but the man also tended to blabber and had explained that it was because he was the oldest and most parental of the pack.

Baekhyun hadn’t asked, but he just tended to pretend to ignore the beta anyways, ever since day one when he had started delivering his food.

“My mate is looking forward to seeing you, he's a beta, the entire pack is excited actually.”

Baekhyun stared at him as he shoved a piece of chicken in his mouth.

“Our older omegas are teaching our youngest, Taemin, how to create more coverings, you look like you know how to make them well, and could use a new one.”

Baekhyun blushed and shifted awkwardly as he looked down at his leather covering. It was dirty and scratched up from his rough handling, and the grass stains were much too old to even attempt to try and scrub out at this point.

“What did you do there? You look more of a healer type, but my omegas have been saying you look way more like a gatherer. You’ve seen them, Luhan was the doe eyed blonde one, and Kyungsoo is a bit on the smaller side, he looks like an owl, but his mate gets mad when we make fun of him with that.”

He did recall seeing the two omegas, Luhan being the one with the arrow, looking extremely upset. He wondered why, but didn’t care enough to involve himself in past events.

“I… berries.” Baekhyun whispered, ducking his head to eat another mouthful.

Minseok beamed at him, having not even heard his voice yet, “You sound just as pretty as you look. They were right, you are a gatherer! Ah, now they’re going to be all over me for winning!”

Baekhyun giggled before whimpering as something stabbed at his cheek, whining as he reached into his mouth and pulled out a slightly bloodied bone, instantly placing it in his bowl and grabbing the outside of his cheek.

“Holy shit, I’m so sorry,” The beta cried, grabbing Baekhyun's hand apologetically, “I had one of the omegas debone it, but I must have missed some, fuck this is why Chanyeol needs to do it.”

Baekhyun wouldn’t admit so, but the whimper falling from his lips was more for the alpha than the stinging scratch on the inside of his mouth.

“I can bring the healer in, I’ll be right back.”

He nodded at Minseok, and it truthfully hurt pretty bad, but Baekhyun also had no point of reference as the most pain he had ever been in was a wasp sting and splinters.

Omegas just weren’t cut out for physical pain, or at least that’s what Baekhyun had always been told.

_“-splintered off into his mouth, Chanyeol is going to kill me, Xing.”_

Baekhyun hadn’t seen the healer before, and was even more surprised that it was an omega, because he hadn’t ever seen an omega healer, not one that smelled so soothing either.

“Oh, he is just beautiful. Chanyeol is lucky.”

Baekhyun ignored that mostly because he was busy staring at the deep dimples in the man’s cheeks, “Now, open your mouth, let me see, sweet pea.”

“This is Yixing, our healer.” Minseok rolled his eyes as Baekhyun listened to the healer because his mouth stung.

Baekhyun whined and nearly bit down when the healer pressed some sort of leaf into his cheek, wanting to spit out the bitterness as soon as Yixing pulled his hand away.

“Don’t, it will stop the pain, it will numb the area. Just take a nap, omega. Rest, this must be stressful for you.”

Baekhyun had no idea what he did to deserve them being so nice to him, especially when he hissed and growled at Minseok for days straight.

But he wouldn’t deny it felt nice.

Later that day, when Baekhyun had just woken up from a nap, sitting up and messing with a string of shells that Minseok claimed a beta puppy named Zitao made for him.

The leathers covering the doorway shifted and Baekhyun stiffened as he heard the tell all heavy footsteps walk in, quickly rolling onto his other side and pretending not to notice.

“I can hear you playing with something.”

Baekhyun only pulled the furs up to his waist and ignored Chanyeol's deep voice sending goosebumps down his back.

The alpha sighed, moving to start stoking the fire, “I brought you a new covering, I heard you needed one.”

“I also heard you were injured today, I’d like to check but I know you’d never allow that, so at least tell me so I can get some rest tonight,” Chanyeol requested.

Baekhyun frowned and pressed his cheek down onto the back of his hands, listening.

“I have a big hunt tomorrow, we’re going after a bear, so I need a lot of rest, Baekhyun. I’m only asking that you tell me you’re okay, because you know if not I’ll be pacing outside the hut all night without sleep.”

The omega kicked his foot out before rolling over onto the other side and meeting Chanyeol's eyes.

The alpha looked honest, like he was extremely concerned.

Baekhyun furrowed his brows at the look because he knew mates were supposed to be concerned with the others health, but he hadn’t ever heard of an alpha physically unable to rest or anything of the sort because the other was in pain.

He felt bad, and he also was worried the alpha would get injured if not well rested.

A bear was strong, a hit to the head was enough to take years of memories out of an alphas head, Baekhyun had heard rumors of similar things happening.

Baekhyun licked his lips before opening his mouth wide.

The alpha instantly relaxed, shuffling the closest he had ever been to Baekhyun unless the omega was asleep, sitting on his knees. “Can I touch? I can’t see well.”

Baekhyun gave him a tiny nod.

The sigh that passed Chanyeol's lips when he grabbed Baekhyun's cheek to turn his head towards the light could have been the cause of the whimper that passed Baekhyun's throat, or it was the skin contact in general, he couldn’t be sure when Chanyeol was hooking a finger into his lip to hold his mouth open and looking so concerned.

Baekhyun's tongue accidentally brushed the alphas finger and it was enough for Chanyeol to pull his hand back, looking slightly apologetic for getting carried away. “I’m sorry, I was concerned, it looks painful.”

It wasn’t really painful anymore, more of a scratch, but Baekhyun really hated the taste of blood and he kept tasting it every once in a while.

“I’ll bring you soft things until- I mean I’ll send soft foods until it heals, and I’ll make sure to pick the bones out personally, I’m worried about how flat your teeth are, you must not have grown up hunting much or at all.”

Chanyeol was right, but Baekhyun was slightly embarrassed at him picking up such things just from his teeth shapes, he blushed and laid back down on the bedding.

“Minseok told me you spoke to him today, thank you, he was really happy.” The alpha started up again and Baekhyun felt like telling him to leave, but didn’t because just him sitting so close, yet so far from the bedding was rescenting everything, and he feared he wouldn’t sleep once the scent faded.

Briefly, he wondered how and where Chanyeol was sleeping in general, but forced himself to ignore his worry.

“Our injured alpha, Sehun, he’s about fifteen now, he’s been asking about yo-“

“The arrow?” Baekhyun sat up on his elbow.

Chanyeol licked his lips and tore his eyes away from the omegas smooth and revealed skin that was shown as the bedding moved, “Yes. He was fishing when it occurred, I had never seen a sight so gruesome before, our river ran red for days until a storm wiped it clean. He’s still bed resting.”

Baekhyun's heart sank because he couldn’t even imagine the sight of them finding a puppy being so badly injured in a bed of water that could have easily washed him away. “Is… he…”

“He’ll be fine,” The alpha soothed, a sort of clicking in his throat that had Baekhyun's muscles relaxing, “His leg… is not very good now, but the arrow hit him in the calf, straight through, a second in the ribs. They must have noticed it wasn’t an animal and fled, cowardly.”

Baekhyun normally would take offense to such statements about his pack, but even he couldn’t defend against such brutal crime, much less towards a puppy.

Maybe he needed to go see this little alpha soon, but at the same time he felt it would be wrong to do so, a betrayal towards his pack.

But they hadn’t denied the attack in the first place, only covered it up, and that didn’t sit well with Baekhyun at all.

Instead, he didn’t respond to Chanyeol and rolled onto his other side, giving the alpha his back instead and cringing at the disappointed noise he got from the alpha when he realized his time was up, and Baekhyun wanted him to leave.

“I know… you don’t need or want me, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol whispered, heartbreakingly and Baekhyun squeezed his eyes shut. “But… just… just allow me to see you a bit longer, please. You don’t need to talk, and you don’t need to look at me, I just want to smell you and look at you.”

“... okay,” He said under his breath, bringing a fur up to cover his face.

Baekhyun felt a finger drift along his spine then and touching wasn’t mentioned, but he didn’t stop Chanyeol from laying a full, warm and calloused palm on his back before it was abruptly taking itself away and a fur was being pulled up his back instead.

 _“So beautiful,_ ” He heard, barely a whisper before Baekhyun heard receding footsteps out the hut.

Baekhyun lied and said he didn’t miss the warmth Chanyeol gave.

***

“- especially when gifted a present.” Minseok mumbled.

Baekhyun grunted and whined when the other yanked his hair too hard, “Ow! That hurts!”

In response Minseok just yanked harder and Baekhyun pouted and went back to digging his knife into the dirt floor of the hut. 

“As I was saying,” The elder continued, braiding back Baekhyun’s hair, “Soon mating season begins, so many people are running around making their gifts - the alphas are beautiful to see. One year, Sehun gave Luhan a fishbone necklace - he wears it to this day.” 

Baekhyun only had a _semi_ idea of who Luhan even was, recognizing the name in his head as the _creepy_ omega that was dressed in full war outfits when he’d arrived at his pack. 

Sehun though, he'd heard very much about. But vaguely, like nobody - basically only Minseok or Yixing because Baekhyun refused to talk to anyone else - really wanted to talk about him.

“He’s only a child, so it was a surprising gift seeing as normally children only pick flowers and help omegas get ready. Sit up straight please.” 

Baekhyun pouted and felt like he was being scolded as he sat up better, “That's strange. We do not do things like that - people will mate when they’d like with who they would like.” 

Minseok laughed, “Well, of course there are differences, sweet pea.” 

“What… exactly do people give each other?” 

“Well,” Minseok clicked his tongue and pinched Baekhyun’s side when he slouched down again, giving a yank onto his half done braid just so the omega whined hut paid attention, “Those who cook will create a large feast for those they love. It basically depends on what the person does, their position and rank.” 

Baekhyun swallowed and licked his lips before hesitantly whispering, “... hunters? What do they give?” 

The elder placed a wide smile on his face and tied off his braid with a thick piece of leather before playfully hugging Baekhyun’s back and nuzzling his spine.

A week ago, if Minseok had even dared touch his bare skin, Baekhyun would have begun a fit of rage.

He allowed it, _just this once,_ Baekhyun told himself. 

“They give protective gifts - arrows are very common. Sometimes they give symbols, hunters are.. difficult to place.” 

“The alpha-“

 _“Chanyeol,”_ Minseok corrected.

“The alpha-“

“His name is _Chanyeol,_ Baekhyun.” 

The omega heard the warning in the elders tone and rubbed his chest of the ache he felt, unsure why he felt like he was disrespecting his pack when this was _not_ his pack.

“Chanyeol.” Baekhyun instantly felt the weight shift from his shoulders and smelled Minseok's happiness even before the elder cooed at him. “He gave me a flower in my food, I found it such a strange gesture.” 

“Oh he _did?”_ Minseok cooed, “That alpha, such a romantic I tell you, goodness.” 

Baekhyun had no idea why his chest swelled with pride. “He _also_ gave me this knife, would you like to see?” 

He lifted his hand up to show off the knife with a wide smile, yet as soon as the beta reached over for it Baekhyun _hissed_ at him and shuffled back away from him to hold it to his chest. “It’s _mine.”_ He hissed firmly.

Minseok just snorted a bit at his reaction instead of being offended, he leaned back against his palms and hummed, “Of course. It is all yours, omega. Chanyeol is all yours.” 

Baekhyun nodded firmly, fingers loosening their grip before he shifted only his knees and flattened his covering down, “I will put it down for you to see, but you can’t touch, okay?”

“Okay, puppy.” 

With an approving humph, Baekhyun laid the knife down with the carvings up.

“Ahh… well, it… um…” 

Baekhyun snapped his head up to look at Minseok with narrowed eyes because it seemed the elder found something funny. “What? It is a beautiful gift.” 

“I am not laughing at the gift,” Minseok assured with a hand over his mouth, shuffling to stand up, “I am laughing at your defensiveness. I think you need a nap to find yourself again, Baekhyun.” 

_Whatever that was supposed to mean,_ Baekhyun huffed, watching the elder find his way out before snatching up his knife and hoping towards the bed, “Defensive?” He whispered to himself, _“As if.”_

***

“And then they birthed a daughter. One with eyes like the moon and fangs like a wolf. It was said to be incredible, the way the moon looked that night - The Moon God and Goddess overlook us fondly still.” 

Baekhyun had the blanket pulled up to his nose, as he often did when Chanyeol visited. He stayed silent, pretended not to hear the alpha talking.

But tonight it had been different.

Chanyeol hadn’t tried to make excuses about keeping the fire going or tried to awkwardly make small talk.

He'd started out with a story.

The one about the painting on his wall.

“Do you ever wish we could still turn into wolves?” Chanyeol continued, seated on a stool across the hut, “Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to be like that - claws, big ears, senses so strong- I… what’s funny? What’d I say?” 

Baekhyun muffled a soft laugh into the blanket, side eyeing him for one moment before forcing himself to look at the wall. “Your ears are already big.” 

Chanyeol cackled, and it sounded really nice, like it vibrated the place. “Wow. I tell you you’re beautiful every day, and you tell me I have large ears - thank you, moonlight.” 

The omega bit his lip to stifle words he'd rather not say. But, his thoughts were unable to be stopped, musing how handsome his mate was.

Baekhyun wanted to hit himself, but was unwilling to make a fool of himself until Chanyeol left where he could burst into tears of regret.

 _For his pack,_ he would continue this as long as he could, until they came for him again. Until they disproved the accusation.

But everyday… Baekhyun was beginning to think less and less of his pack for not coming for him. For not denying the accusation.

They would not hurt a pup. 

“Anyway,” Chanyeol cleared his throat almost like he knew Baekhyun was becoming less friendly. “The daughter then later went to marry a human-“

“What?” Baekhyun snickered and turned to look at him, “No, she married a wolf, it was evolution that slowly took away our gift to shift.” 

“No,” The alpha laughed, “We tell this story to the children every night, she married a human and later created _Dal,_ who was born part human.” 

“No.” The omega said adamantly, “She married a wolf, Dal was not born until later on.”

Chanyeol looked both interested and startled at how much he was talking, like he wanted to push to hear him speak but also did not want to argue. He licked his lips and nodded passively, “Okay. I suppose we can disagree-“

“How can we be mates if we can’t even agree on a children’s _story?”_ Baekhyun mumbled to himself.

The alpha overheard seeing as Baekhyun wasn't exactly trying to keep it from him, and Chanyeol's face shifted into one of rejection, standing up and snatching the now empty wooden bowl he'd brought with him loudly. “I see.” 

Baekhyun’s eyes widened as he took in the aggression, shifting to toss his legs off the bed with a frown, “Alpha I didn’t-“

 _“You know what,”_ Chanyeol laughed under his breath with a pathetic shake of his head, “I am trying to bond with you - I’m trying to _love you,_ Baekhyun, and you don’t _let_ me do that. You have to make everything so _difficult.”_

 _“Alpha I didn’t mean to…”_ It was too late, Chanyeol only sent him a watery, tearful look before storming out and Baekhyun leaned over his lap with a sniffle. “... didn’t mean to hurt your feelings…” 

It seemed that's all he was good at doing these days anyway. For once, Baekhyun’s guilt didn’t dissipate after snuggling into the blankets.

Instead, it lingered like a bad itch under his skin.

***

This wasn’t exactly his choice, more of Mother Nature’s choice to force him outside the hut, because Baekhyun felt disgusting and was in need of a bath, and he learned the giant tub of water in the next room was for bathing.

So that was what he had been using, but now the water was too dirty, and Minseok had said in order for it to be drained he needed to go outside the hut to drain it and then refill it with clean river water.

It sounded like so much work, and the only time Baekhyun had even gone from the hut was to sneak into the forest behind it to go about his own business when he was positive nobody was around.

Even then, he hadn’t taken time to look around and explore at all.

But, that sounded like so much work, way too much for him to do - but he had no choice, and he was taking a deep breath, dressed in his new covering, and walking outside into the sun.

The new covering was beautiful, a whitish tan color and so beautifully skinned like the bedding Baekhyun was now obsessed with.

He noticed now his skin was much paler than normal. Probably from spending almost a month hidden, but Baekhyun just felt awkward now because everyone was staring at him, and he realized he didn’t know the way.

He looked around a little at all the staring eyes and saw Minseok, about to approach him when he noticed the beta he was latched onto and scowled.

_Stupid beta that had pinned him to the ground._

At least he looked far less threatening without bones and paintings, more childish than Baekhyun recalled with tiger-like lips.

“Omega! Chief’s omega!”

He jumped at the omega bouncing towards him, and bowed a few times at a few pack members who instantly started regarding him with gawked expressions and bows.

“Chief ‘mega?”

Baekhyun's mouth was instantly pulling into a grin at the puppy skipping over, probably only about five or so years old, a huge pretty smile on his face and a handful of flowers as he nakedly ran over.

He knelt down to the puppy immediately, because he was adorable.

“Chief ‘mega flow’r, here go!” The puppy cried, pressing the flowers into Baekhyun's chest.

Baekhyun beamed, sniffing slightly at the fresh pups scent, an omega puppy. He wasn’t surprised when the pup radiated such sweet energy, “Oh, thank you, what’s your name? You want to put them in my hair?” He cooed, ducking his head towards the pups level.

The noise he got was more of a screech than anything, “Tae! Name is Tae, can make lots of things now, you know?”

Baekhyun giggled at his excitement and didn’t say a word when the puppy yanked his hair too hard in his excitement to thread flowers into his curls.

“Taemin, you’re too much.”

Baekhyun glanced up at the omega that had first called him _chiefs omega_ and was immediately reminded he shouldn’t be so relaxed.

“Lu lu! My new friend!” Taemin cried in defense when the older omega pulled him back.

“You’re supposed to be learning right now, I’m sure you can have plenty of play time with your new friend after.”

Baekhyun licked his lips nervously and climbed to his feet, eyeing the scars and carvings in this omegas skin. He was a warrior, but his face was so pretty Baekhyun hadn't ever seen anything like it, and he could recall the omega taking down alphas in the invasion.

He should definitely be afraid of this omega, even though Minseok told him stories of Luhan before and he seemed harmless.

“Hello, my name is Luhan. I don’t think I really… need to introduce you to the pack though.” Luhan said a bit awkwardly.

Baekhyun laughed, crossing his arms and gulping, “I just… I need more… more, new bathing water… I don’t know where the river is or the buckets to bring it back.”

Luhan’s eyes widened slightly, “That’s… not usually something omegas do, it’s really heavy to bring that much water back.”

“I… have nothing better to do,” Baekhyun mumbled.

~

Chanyeol grunted under his breath, muscles tensed and strained as he carried the last log over to the pile before wiping the sweat off his forehead and looking up to fix Kyungsoo with a glare, “Why do you need these again?”

“Fixing the bridge over the river, don’t look so bothered.” The omega ordered, rolling his eyes and smirking at the alphas irritation.

“Hey, isn’t that your mate?”

Chanyeol frowned at Jongin before turning around and shocking himself at Baekhyun and Luhan standing across the river, both filling buckets of water and laughing at something.

He hadn’t ever seen Baekhyun smile before, let alone laugh like this, and it was downright painfully beautiful.

It didn’t help that even yards away he could see even the smallest of details on his mates face, even down to the scrunch of his nose when he laughed.

Baekhyun was really a sight to behold, adorable with randomly colored flowers barely hanging on in his hair, a few flying off with the breeze.

Chanyeol felt like he couldn’t stand up anymore and had to turn to grab the pile of logs in order to not collapse.

“Really lucky man, better keep an eye out for the unmated ones. Yixing said his pack didn’t care for mates, they just mate randomly.”

Chanyeol couldn't help scowling at his head alpha even if he was right, and it would explain a lot of Baekhyun's anger towards him, but the omega hadn’t really said anything about not wanting a mate.

Only about his overwhelming and painful hatred about Chanyeol killing and attacking some of his pack.

But, the alpha couldn’t exactly take that back.

He watched Luhan start dragging his bucket of water away easily and couldn’t help the small chuckle when Baekhyun tried to lift his from the river and couldn’t even get it out.

“I’ll be back,” Chanyeol stated, climbing over the wood to get towards the river and ignoring his packs sly comments as he trudged easily through the water.

Baekhyun was huffing by the time Chanyeol got on his side of the river, and it was so cute the alpha took a second just to look at him before clearing his throat, “You need help?”

He expected Baekhyun to scream at him again when they locked eyes, saw the omegas eyes waver in thought before he nodded slightly, “It's going too fast, the water is too strong.”

The current was strong today, but not that much, Chanyeol just fixed a grin on his face and purposely brushed his arm against Baekhyun's when he grabbed the handle of the bucket, yanking it out of the water.

Standing so close, Chanyeol could really tell how small the omega was, they hadn’t ever stood chest to chest before, it was always Baekhyun standing on one end of the hut or laying down.

But god his mate was tiny and adorable, barely reaching his shoulders and kept sniffing.

Chanyeol hoped it was because he liked his scent, but couldn’t be positive.

“What do you need water for?”

“Bath..” The omega whispered, stepping back and pointing towards the huts.

“You should have told me, I’ll make sure to start checking from now on.”

Baekhyun didn’t respond, and Chanyeol started chewing the inside of his cheek, disappointed, as he assumed the omega was done talking already, but it wasn’t unexpected.

He shifted the bucket to one hand and sighed, turning to walk towards the hut, and was surprised when Baekhyun started walking beside him, not close, but within reach.

“What are you doing with the wood? I… was curious.”

Chanyeol had half a mind to ask if he was watching him, if he liked what he saw because he would give a show of strength if that was Baekhyun's attraction, and he had a lot of muscles to show off, he was proud of his form.

And Baekhyun should _definitely_ be proud of his own, Chanyeol mused, trailing his eyes over his mate's lithe form when the omega walked a bit ahead of him. Golden, thin legs covered from mid thigh up and from his navel up was bare.

_Beautiful._

“We’re rebuilding the bridge to make it easier for the pups to cross and not have to worry as much about them getting pulled in by the current.”

The smallest of smiles was on Baekhyun's face when he turned to look over his shoulder.

Chanyeol didn’t even care that they were done talking for the day, because that was enough of a prize for an entire week.

At least he learned a few things.

Baekhyun was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, loved flowers, and _really_ liked to hear about puppies.

***

It was a cloudy day today, Baekhyun was worried that it was going to begin storming as he really didn’t like to hear it.

But, that wasn’t what surprised him the most.

What surprised him the most was the quiet cursing and then a sudden figure fighting through the leather curtains.

Baekhyun pulled the furs to his lap in surprise at the figure coming in, leaning on a wooden staff and instantly was jumping to his feet to help when the figure wobbled.

“Fuck, _finally.”_

This close Baekhyun could smell that this alpha was young, and he instantly knew who it was when his eyes caught the bandage wrapped around his leg and recognized that the staff was for balance, helping the pup to sit on the edge of his bedding.

Sehun was much… bigger than he expected, if Baekhyun smelled the familiar musky scent fully grown alphas had, he would have assumed him to be an adult, but he didn’t smell that at all.

“God, I’ve been asking for weeks for someone to help me over here!”

Baekhyun frowned, he recalled Minseok saying weeks prior that Sehun wanted to meet him, but never went because he had forgotten.

The young alpha sniffed then and Baekhyun climbed to the opposite side of the bed awkwardly, “Hi.”

“You’re not mated yet? Is that why Chanyeol hasn’t seen me in a while?”

Baekhyun felt guilty, because he didn’t know he was keeping Chanyeol away. “I… I don’t know why he wouldn’t go see you anyway.”

“Because that huge idiot thinks I’ll feel bad for him or something, he’s my brother, you know?”

He didn’t know that at all, so he only furrowed his brows.

“Our mom was killed in a hunting attack too, that’s why we were so upset about this. I don’t know, I just wanted to meet you.” Sehun admitted nonchalantly, picking at the side of a cloth, “You’re pretty though, so I’m really happy for him. He’s a good alpha, I’ll be big like him.”

“You’re already big,” Baekhyun mumbled, unsure of what to tell the pup.

Sehun laughed, and even that didn’t sound much like an excited puppy, just normal, grown. “You mind if I…” He motioned to the bedding and Baekhyun nodded quickly, shoving some more pelts at him.

The alpha started propping his leg up on it, and Baekhyun cringed. “It helps with the swelling.”

“Your ribs okay?” Baekhyun asked softly.

“Barely a skim, it’s mainly my leg. It’s really fucked.” The pup said bluntly.

Baekhyun really liked Sehun already, but couldn’t help feeling guilty even though he hadn’t been the one attacking him.

But Baekhyun still holding onto his old pack _felt_ like he had a hand in the pup's injuries.

“I’m lucky that Luhan still wants to mate me when I come of age, we’re mates, but I’m really… it’s not very good to be a handicapped alpha.”

Baekhyun had never heard of an omega so much older being promised to an alpha so young, but, then again Luhan didn’t seem that much of a normal omega - only a few of the omegas here matched what Baekhyun would consider an average omega.

“Head alpha is force mating you two?”

Sehun cackled, “Yifan? Hell no, his mate Yixing would lose his mind if he started regulating matings. No, Luhan is actually my mate, but.. you know, we can’t actually mate until I’m of age. That’s okay though, because Luhan agreed to wait.”

Baekhyun felt so out of the loop because he also hadn’t a clue Yixing was the head alphas mate, let alone that it was possible to meet their mate so young, but now Minseok's short story of Sehun's fishbone gift made sense.

God, things were so different here.

The pup plopped down to lay on his back and Baekhyun couldn't help reaching over to carefully lift Sehun's ankle and add another fur to raise it a little higher, earning a hidden grin from the alpha.

“Do you want to know something? I was… I never told anyone because I was.. worried.” Sehun spoke up.

Baekhyun chewed his lip, eying the red pooling through the alphas cloth bandage before giving a small nod and climbing to his feet intending to get some fresh water to clean it up with.

It was the least he could do when the bleeding was probably from Sehun’s journey over here anyway.

“When… when I was on the river I yelled out that I was there when I heard footsteps. _They shot anyway.”_

Baekhyun's shoulder stiffened and he nearly dropped the bowl of water.

There was no reason that they would voluntarily shoot when told it was another wolf, much less a pup.

Unless…

Baekhyun gasped and rushed back over to kneel beside Sehun's leg and unwrapped the bandage. “I’m sorry,” He apologized when the alpha hissed in pain.

“It’s… pretty gross, but doesn’t hurt that bad.” Sehun threw out, and Baekhyun knew it was a lie.

He knew so because the skin was turning blackish and oozing where the arrow had gone through.

It had been nearly two months since Baekhyun had been taken, longer since Sehun's injury and it should have long been closed up by now.

But it wasn’t.

Baekhyun knew why.

“I need to get Chanyeol,” He said hurriedly, jumping up, “I-I’ll be back. Stay still.” He ordered, bursting through the hut and into the storm outside.

It wasn’t quite raining yet, but it was so windy Baekhyun nearly fell over, looking around the center square wildly.

His eyes fell on the head hut and just outside the door he couldn’t ever miss the gorgeous engravings across the alphas back.

Baekhyun ran, he ran so fast he went slamming into Chanyeol’s back, wrapping his arms tightly around him and whimpering.

Chanyeol turned around instantly, looking at him in fear and not even considering anything but Baekhyun was crying and his teeth were chattering, lifting him up with a growl and forgetting everything prior.

“Alpha. Alpha! Chanyeol!” Baekhyun gasped for breath, choking on the wind and having no choice but to press his face closer to the alphas so he could hear him, “Tried… t-tried to kill him! Need a ginkgo plant! _C-Chanyeol!”_

“Sh, what? What are you talking about, Baekhyun, calm down.” The alpha cooed, petting Baekhyun's back to warm him up and already marching towards the hut and out of the cold.

Baekhyun's throat made a pained noise when he sobbed, “I’m sorry, I.. I was wrong, need to cure Sehun, we need to. And I _know_ how.”

***

Sehun had wolfsbane poisoning.

Baekhyun knew what it was because his pack used it in war combat, and he hadn’t known it was a substance banned in many packs, even during wolf wars, so it only made him feel worse when Yifan explained as much.

The cold, hard truth was that his pack had _intentionally_ tried to start a war by poisoning a healthy pup.

Maybe for their land, maybe for their homes or omegas. Baekhyun didn’t know because he was just an omega - he hadn’t been let in on any plans of the sort.

But it explained so much.

Like how unshocked his head alpha had been at their invasion.

How shocked his warriors had been when they were defeated easily by so little people - and omegas.

They must have expected an easy victory, or at least for it to take longer for their arrow to be traced back.

Baekhyun only knew what he knew, and that was Sehun was now healing after Baekhyun forced his way into the healer hut until he found the herb he needed and wrapped Sehun's leg up with it inside.

The sigh the alpha gave was one of relief, and Baekhyun knew it was working.

He saw the pack look at him so proudly, and they shouldn’t have. Because he had been wrong this whole time.

It had been _his_ packs fault and _he_ was the invader, _not them._

The guilt he had mainly projected in his adamant need to make sure Sehun was fine and healing correctly, giving details to Yifan over even the most stupid of things because he didn’t know what was helpful or not - he didn’t even know what the leader planned to do with the information given.

Baekhyun felt even worse when he couldn’t give straight answers because he was out of the loop back in his old pack, he truthfully didn’t know much, he hadn’t been in on plans.

Baekhyun regretted so much, and didn’t know how to go about it.

But there was one thing he needed to do first, apologize.

He did to Sehun and the pack about a million times, and everytime they just brushed it off, not blaming him even though Baekhyun should have realized sooner - should have checked on Sehun sooner.

It was his _mate's_ little brother for fucks sake and Baekhyun hadn’t helped at all until now, almost two months later.

The most important person that deserved an apology was undoubtedly Chanyeol.

Baekhyun said such horrible things to him, and hadn’t meant them at all. He had only been scared, terrified.

But now he knew that this pack was so much better. They had so many opportunities for their members, from pups to elderly all around - they could do anything regardless of their status and Baekhyun hadn’t ever seen such a thing before.

And they had equal rations, ensured food to all, not dismissing and ranking those who deserved it most as Baekhyun had been used to seeing.

The homes were well built and the same size - not even the alphas hut was wealthier or any bigger than the others.

 _Fair._ That’s how Baekhyun would describe this place.

 _Forgiving_ was how he would describe the people.

“Fuck, sorry.”

Baekhyun startled out of his thoughts and sat up in bed, watching Chanyeol bend down to pick up the log he had just dropped.

“It’s okay, I wasn’t sleeping.” Baekhyun answered softly, sitting up and eyeing the beads of rain on Chanyeol's skin.

Even a week after beginning Sehun's healing and spilling all he knew, Baekhyun didn’t know how to approach Chanyeol at all, especially when the alpha still kept his distance.

Which also was Baekhyun's fault.

“Wh.. where do you sleep now?” Baekhyun asked, shivering and turning to grab a cloth to wrap around his shoulders.

None of the bedding smelled like Chanyeol anymore and Baekhyun was having a very hard time sleeping ever since he noticed.

“The breeding huts, until the next omega goes into heat, then… I’ll figure it out.”

That didn’t sit well with Baekhyun at all, regardless that Chanyeol didn’t smell like a heated omega - not like he had been around any omegas at all - but those huts were homes to unmated omegas to take care of their own heats, not for an unmated alpha to live.

“Chanyeol.”

“Hm?” The alpha hummed, tossing the logs into the fire and turning to pull the furs over Baekhyun's feet.

The omega blushed at the move before smacking his lips together once and deciding to just put it all out there, “The bedding doesn’t smell like you anymore, can you scent it for me?”

Chanyeol reeled back in surprise and Baekhyun almost thought he was going to say no until he was moving towards where Baekhyun's head would lay once he laid back down, carefully grabbing the edge of a fur.

Baekhyun's eyes didn’t leave him for even a second. Watching the alpha rub the fur to his neck before reaching out for another.

Baekhyun shoved the one in his lap at him and saw the alphas nose flare as he took in his scent.

“Alpha?”

“Yeah?”

Chewing his lip, Baekhyun laid down again and shivered as he waited for the alpha to finish scenting the pelt, but Chanyeol seemed to be trying to make sure it stuck, maybe trying to make sure it stuck to Baekhyun's skin.

“Can you stay here again, with me?”

The smile that spread across Chanyeol's face made Baekhyun's heart race, even more so when the alpha spread the pelt carefully back over him and moved to climb into the huge pile, “Can… is it okay if we touch?”

“Can you scent me?”

“Is this a dream?” Chanyeol mumbled, sounding so confused Baekhyun's chest filled with guilt and he reached out to touch a black carving on the alphas forearm, they were really beautiful and Baekhyun wanted some one day.

The alphas large palm splayed over his shoulder, trailing over his collarbone before resting at his neck, running his thumb back and forth over Baekhyun's jaw.

Baekhyun sniffed, eyes falling closed in a sleepy trance just at how calming and strong Chanyeol's scent was when it was on his skin, but opening his eyes to scoot slightly closer, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Chanyeol cooed softly, lingering fingers over Baekhyun's ear and touching wherever he felt confident enough to leave his scent.

“No. It’s not,” The omega argued, “I was… horrible to you, I cursed at you and lied to you, I threw away your gifts, that’s not fair. And I’m really sorry.”

Chanyeol really couldn't care less when his fingers were touching soft skin, but when he said as much Baekhyun reached up to grab his wrist, stilling his movements. “I always wanted a mate, and I’m truly sorry, alpha. You are my mate and I want you. And I want you to love me too.”

Baekhyun's eyes were watering with sincerity and Chanyeol's heart burst along with a slight purr from his chest, one Baekhyun replied to instantly, shuffling closer to brush their noses together.

“I want you,” Chanyeol whispered, running his fingertips over the corner of Baekhyun's eye, watching the dozy way the omega took a second to try and stay awake, “I’ve always wanted you.”

Slowly, Chanyeol sat up to brush his lips across Baekhyun's cheek, listening for the omega to see if he reacted as instinctually to him as he did for him when so close.

He did, Baekhyun's leg kicked out to wrap around Chanyeol's thigh and he chirped a slight puppy-like noise even while nearing sleep.

Chanyeol smiled into his cheek, pressing his lips to his cheekbone, “Please don’t get rid of my gifts this time.”

***

“How pretty. Look at you, sugarcane.” 

Baekhyun giggled and blushed, “Alpha told me to wait one minute and don't move or they’ll fall out.” 

Minseok smiled and bent down to eye the bowl of handmade hairpins the omega had before looking at his hair and the half done braids. “I see you’re getting ready for mating season then. Has Chanyeol been teaching you traditions?” 

The omega flushed and went to nod before realizing the flowers tucked in his braid would fall out if he did so, instead, he tucked his hands under his chin cutely, “Yes. Alpha says that it’s a shame the weather is bad so we can’t have a proper celebration.” 

“That’s completely okay, such celebrations are too long anyway - it’s better to mate sooner,” The elder teased, winking at him before standing up again, “I am very proud of you. Chanyeol was very distraught and spent many days outside of the hut listening to you have nightmares.” 

Baekhyun’s eyes swam with guilt, but he couldn’t do or say anything because there was a loud presence storming up behind him and he instantly felt better at the honey scent.

“My mate! I found daisies or tulips? Which ones do you prefer?” Chanyeol cried rather loudly, looking so odd for an alpha so large and covered in threatening carvings.

Baekhyun couldn't even turn to look, only able to feel the warmth when Chanyeol came back to sit beside him and spread his legs around him. 

His alpha was very cute, like an overgrown puppy.

“Whatever you think is prettier, alpha,” Baekhyun mumbled with a soft giggle, reaching over to splay a palm over a large tree carving on Chanyeol’s thigh.

Almost instantly the alpha bent his knee up so Baekhyun could touch it better. 

“Well _you_ are the prettiest of course.” Chanyeol cooed, nuzzling a moment into his jaw just long enough for Baekhyun’s eyes to scrunch into little half moons. 

“Chanyeol is the prettiest,” Baekhyun argued under his breath, leaning back into his mates hands when long fingers began adjusting his hair.

The traditions here were so beautiful - Baekhyun wished his old pack had liked things like this, the creativity of these carvings and celebrations.

“Lies. My omega will be the prettiest, that’s my job - I have to make sure my mate looks the best.” 

“But we can’t even celebrate.” 

Chanyeol hummed and Baekhyun could feel it against his spine, even more so when the alpha leaned over his back to reach for a clip from the bowl, “Every year I will make sure you are covered in flowers and ready to be celebrated. We don’t need an audience to love each other, right? I can celebrate you right now.”

“Oh?” Baekhyun giggled to himself and leaned over to playfully wrap around the alphas bent leg, pressing soft lips to his knee. 

He heard Chanyeol growl softly at him for moving, but just held tighter, “Alpha wants an audience _huh.”_

“Oh, goodness,” Chanyeol sighed but the smile on his face was huge as he yanked Baekhyun’s back into his chest and pressed a kiss to a row of flowers on his head, “My omega wants to tease now, do you?” 

Baekhyun twisted to look at him with an impish grin, cupping Chanyeol's jaw before placing a soft kiss to his nose, “I can’t help it. I am looking forward to our mating.” 

Chanyeol just looked absolutely elated.

***

Baekhyun was really happy.

Before when he was with the pack he felt the need to distance himself, the constant pressure hanging over his head.

He always thought by accepting Chanyeol's pack it would be a betrayal to his born one.

But now he didn’t really care.

How could he stand by his pack fully knowing they were aware of trying to kill a pup? Even if the pup in question hadn’t been his mates brother, Baekhyun wouldn’t stand with them knowing it was all intentional.

To shoot at an adult was horrible on it's own, but an unarmed, retreating pup was downright atrocious.

Baekhyun was more relieved now.

Maybe it had to do with the shelled bracelet he wore or the flower behind his ear though.

Before, in his born pack, he had been offered much wealthier gifts. Jewels, gold, even once the promise of being mated to a leader, but Baekhyun didn’t need any of that.

What use did he have for jewelry? What did he need gold or diamonds for anyways?

Shells and multicolored rocks were much more meaningful, the time taken to string them and careful hands taking the time to place holes in them without cracking them said a lot.

And he never was interested in leading.

Chanyeol was a chief, but Baekhyun had learned here that the position mainly meant he trained the hunters and warriors - he wasn’t truly their leader, he didn’t tell them what to do.

Baekhyun needed a mate that had time to spare for him anyways, leaders were often busy, even though he did see Yifan out working himself much less than he saw his old pack leaders doing so.

He slowly realized how positions of power differed between packs.

And one was the clear winner.

“Don’t you look radiant? Glowing with happiness?”

Baekhyun blushed and turned to elbow Junmyeon.

The alpha only grinned and watched Baekhyun grab his bowl of water from the river, “Really though, you look really happy. Chanyeol does too, it's about time.”

“Don’t you have someplace to be?” Baekhyun pouted.

Junmyeon snickered and turned to walk back towards the pack, leaving Baekhyun kneeling over and pulling his bowl out of the water before grabbing from the stack of dirty bandages and beginning to scrub the cloth in the bowl.

Sehun’s injury was healing so well that he was now able to go without the cloth coverings, the outside skin just looking nearly closed up, and Yixing predicted if they continued both covering the injury and feeding the alpha tea that he would heal fully.

Baekhyun really, really hoped so.

He was so distracted cleaning the cloth he didn’t realize footsteps were approaching until it was much too late and arms were already wrapping around his hips and lifting him up.

With one inhale Baekhyun knew who it was and squealed, wiggling in an attempt to turn around.

Chanyeol laughed deeply in his ear, kissing the nape of his neck before setting him back down and petting Baekhyun's hair and fixing the flower behind his ear, “You like them?”

Baekhyun giggled and chewed in his bottom lip as he wrapped his arms around the alphas waist, pressing his chest flush to the alphas, “I do. Do I look pretty?”

“Absolutely beautiful,” Chanyeol cooed, tapping his fingers under Baekhyun's jaw, “But you already know that, cub.”

Smiling, the omega pressed his forehead into Chanyeol’s chest with a fake whine, “Cold, alpha.”

It got the desired response though, Chanyeol's arms encasing his shoulders and the alpha tucking his face into the back of Baekhyun's neck protectively, “Alpha should take you inside, hm? It’s going to storm again soon, baby. You could get hurt or sick.”

His voice echoed into Baekhyun's ear because of the way he was wrapped around the omega and Baekhyun shivered, pressing his front flush into Chanyeol's, “I should be heated soon.”

Chanyeol’s growl was loud and so intense Baekhyun whimpered needily and could feel how much warmer the alpha physically got just at the words. “Alpha will take care of you then, my sweet flower, I’ll be really easy with my virgin omega.”

Baekhyun blushed into Chanyeol's skin, but he should have assumed his mate could smell as much; because sex carried a certain smell, and even if it had been months Chanyeol would probably be able to decipher an unfamiliar scent mixed in with Baekhyun's.

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun purred, trailing his cold fingers up to the alphas neck and standing on his toes in order to even semi be able to reach the alphas face.

He would normally ask to be picked up, but given the hardness pressing into his hip he knew the position would lead to much more public displays other than just plain affection.

“So sweet, my pretty rose,” Chanyeol chirped, leaning down slightly to Baekhyun's level and bumping their noses affectionately.

Baekhyun smiled and surged closer to kiss the alphas mouth, fingers lingering around Chanyeol's ear and jaw as the alpha quickly acted to lick between his lips, pressing them so close to each other that any small movement caused a groan from the alpha.

Baekhyun wished they weren’t in public, regardless that only a few members were standing around due to the storm approaching rapidly, Chanyeol's hardness was hot even through both of their coverings.

Just as his opposite hand rested teasingly over the alphas hip a trickle of cold water fell on Baekhyun's hair and he gasped into Chanyeol's mouth before all out screeching and giggling, _“Cold!”_

Chanyeol’s laugh was deep, and Baekhyun considered it his favorite noise, “Come here, sunlight,” He chuckled, scooping Baekhyun's legs into his arms.

Baekhyun laughed, reaching up to push the hair from Chanyeol's face as it got weighed down by the rain and blocked his eyes. “So cold, alpha!” He exclaimed, mainly just teasing as the rain poured rapidly.

Chanyeol reached their hut rapidly and Baekhyun was sure it was due to his whining because the first thing the alpha did was toss him into the pelts and cup his face in his hands to look him over.

The omega giggled and Chanyeol nipped at his jaw playfully, rolling his eyes and turning to walk into the next room.

Baekhyun watched the drops on Chanyeol's back enchanted, his alpha was truly handsome, and he never imagined his mate ending up looking like this.

He continued looking even as the alpha untied his covering, watching Chanyeol move around naked to find dry cloth and new coverings.

Nakedness wasn’t really seen as sexual or anything of the sort, at least not if it was platonic.

But what Baekhyun felt looking at his mate was very much not platonic.

With a small shiver, because he truly was cold now that the fire wasn’t lit because Baekhyun didn't spend nearly as much time in here as he did before, but there was no way he would send Chanyeol out into the storm just to get more wood.

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asked, untying his pelt and tossing it off the bedding because it was soaked through, “Alpha, can we cuddle? It’s really cold now, really this time.”

“Just a moment, baby, I’m looking-“

Chanyeol cut himself off with a slight groan as he looked over and noticed Baekhyun uncovered and his length resting against his navel. “Okay.” He agreed quickly.

Baekhyun giggled at how fast he was agreeing, putting his arms out for the alpha to come to him and instantly arching into Chanyeol's chest and tangling his fingers in his mate's hair as he was situated between the alphas legs.

It took only a second before Baekhyun was pressing purring kisses into Chanyeol's mouth, fingers moving around whatever skin he could reach.

He knew they couldn’t officially mate yet even if he wanted to because he hadn’t been through a heat and couldn’t produce slick yet, so he settled for reaching between Chanyeol's legs and running his fingers over the alphas length, moaning quietly at the size.

“Naughty,” Chanyeol grunted, pulling away from Baekhyun's lips to lick at his jaw sweetly before nipping at the area until it reddened.

Baekhyun moaned a needy noise, pulling back to adjust himself to lay between the alphas legs on his stomach.

“Oh, fuck, you're going to smell so good.” The alpha approved, hand petting down Baekhyun's spine towards his entrance, but unable to push inside in fear he’d hurt the unprepared omega despite Baekhyun's whimper that made him really want to. “Alpha will make sure your heat is really good, flower.”

Baekhyun knew he would, and really wished it would come right now, but knew it wasn’t.

Instead he whined into Chanyeol's navel, licking at his chiseled skin to press his lips to the tip of the alphas erection, bucking his hips once he got a taste.

“My little omega, so good, alpha will taste you once you’re done, baby.”

Baekhyun's toes curled at the promise, sucking his cheeks in as he wrapped his lips tightly around the alphas dripping head, suctioning tightly until Chanyeol bucked his hips and his length hit the back of Baekhyun's throat causing the omega to whimper and vibrate against him.

He felt a finger circle his entrance and squealed, never having felt hands on himself before.

He had pleasured and experimented with alphas and betas before, but never once was it in the area Chanyeol was intent on touching, Baekhyun never allowed it even when really caught up.

It was for his mate _only._

Chanyeol must have figured out as much because he was suddenly growling really loud and flipping Baekhyun onto his back, turning the omega around like a ragdoll and instantly grabbing Baekhyun's spread legs to hold him up before dipping down and licking over his hole.

Baekhyun writhed, both shocked and shivering in pleasure as the alphas tongue flicked over such a foreign place, hand shaking as he reached between his legs to hold Chanyeol's hair.

“So tight, so tight. Must be for me, huh, cub?”

The smirk Chanyeol sent from between his legs was much too knowing and so attractive Baekhyun's throat hurt with the moan he got out, rolling his hips when Chanyeol kissed his erection sweetly. “Y-you! Only, only! Never touched, alpha, for you! My mate!”

Chanyeol purred, teeth scraping Baekhyun's inner thigh before kissing between his legs again, “Right answer, beautiful.”

***

Baekhyun giggled, scrunching his shoulders up and laughing as he threw his face into Chanyeol's hair, “Alpha, tickles.”

Said alpha pressed a wet kiss to his collarbone once more, scraping his teeth over the skin softly before smiling and cupping Baekhyun's face to press a loud kiss to his lips.

The omega wiggled in excitement, licking the corner of Chanyeol's mouth like a puppy and pulling away to curl into his chest, grabbing the alphas arm to pull around himself.

Chanyeol laughed, inhaling into Baekhyun's temple and rocking the omega slightly, “What do you want alpha to hunt you tomorrow, my omega? What do you feel like?”

The weather hadn’t been all that great, so Baekhyun was a bit worried about Chanyeol going in the hunting group.

But, as chief he was needed, and they were admittedly running out of meat having been mostly inside for four days in a row.

At this point the entire hut smelled of their mixed scents, and Baekhyun hadn’t mentioned a thing, but he was almost positive that all their playful and experimental touching was bringing his heat on.

He could feel a small tingle simmering in his abdomen and was finely attuned to Chanyeol right now, so much so that Baekhyun was wide awake if the alpha so much as removed his arm from around the omega when they slept.

“Whatever is fine with you, my alpha.”

Chanyeol hummed into his hair, nuzzling into his ear.

Baekhyun just went back to tracing his fingers over the drawings on Chanyeol's skin and the tiny scars he had only recently been a fan of once he learned they were from animals.

He assumed so, but just the fact they weren’t from other wolves attacks showed how strong his alpha was.

Bears, mountain lions, and even wilder animals because Chanyeol said they had moved around land so much, he’d fought panthers and tigers, Baekhyun was really proud.

And very much obsessed with his mate.

“These… things,” Baekhyun mumbled, rubbing over a black tribal looking pattern that wrapped around Chanyeol's arm, “So pretty, makes you look really strong.”

“Threatening too? Hm?” Chanyeol cooed, fishing for compliments as he gently laid Baekhyun down in the bedding to carefully, and without too much weight, resting on Baekhyun's collarbones.

The omega instantly started tracing the larger engravings on his back, relaxing Chanyeol who closed his eyes and was content to lay there and let Baekhyun do as he wanted. “Very. My alpha is so big, strong. Really proud, I have a warrior.”

Chanyeol peeked his eyes open at that, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun's skin before settling down, “It’s only fair a warrior gets such a soft skinned omega, so smooth, my rose.”

Baekhyun giggled, tilting his head up to nuzzle into Chanyeol's hair fondly, “Only alpha can mark my skin.”

“They're called tattoos, made from different plants and placed into carved scars to darken them. The wolf on my shoulder is the first one, alphas get it once they hit maturity and can form a knot. Sehun will earn one soon.”

Baekhyun blushed, chewing his lip and petting over Chanyeol hair to calm himself from overthinking when Chanyeol was only mentioning his knot, but it was hard not to think about it when he had experienced seeing it first hand - although still sad he hadn’t taken it yet.

“We earn them, that's why some people have very little, or none at all, some just can’t handle the pain, and that’s okay. I have the most right now, but Jongin says one day he will outnumber me.”

“What’s this one?” Baekhyun wondered, tapping his fingers over a tree on the alphas side.

Chanyeol didn’t even need to see to know which one it was. “Hunting squirrels and chipmunks, it’s an older one.”

“What comes next? It looks like you have so many hunting ones, my alpha.”

Chanyeol purred at the affectionate title, rubbing his cheek over Baekhyun's sternum sweetly before humming and nosing at his chest. “To claim a true mate, it will go over my chest.”

“What will it be?” Baekhyun crooned excitedly, wiggling until he was able to force himself lower beneath the alpha to lick at Chanyeol's cheek, letting the alphas head rest on his shoulder as he sweetly cleaned and kissed at his face.

“Your favorite thing,” Chanyeol whispered, smiling with his eyes closed at the affection, “Flowers, because you love them so much.”

Baekhyun's heart pounded, “I don’t suppose you could put _yourself_ there, because _you’re_ my favorite thing.”

The alpha chuckled, eyes popping open to stare at Baekhyun's fond smile, “I love you. You're my favorite thing.”

“I love you,” The omega breathed easily, accepting the kiss to his nose. “My mate.”

They hadn’t said these words before, but it didn’t feel like that big of a confession.

Because they both knew.

Baekhyun knew Chanyeol loved him the moment the alpha picked him up from the grass when he was writhing for his mate the moment they locked eyes.

And he hoped Chanyeol believed his love for him now, because Baekhyun knew he had loved the alpha the moment he awoke in his home, despite pretending not to for so long.

“Your favorite thing - besides me - is hunting, alpha.”

“I do love hunting, beautiful.” Chanyeol agreed, nosing at Baekhyun's jaw to silently ask the omega to tilt his head out of his way.

Baekhyun did, tossing his head back with a silent moan as the alpha latched onto his pulse, licking from the edge of his jaw down to his collarbone with a few restraining growls.

“Chanyeol.” Baekhyun purred, scratching down the alphas spine when he sat up, cupping Baekhyun's face and wandering hands across the omegas skin in an attempt to claim it as his.

Baekhyun was his, and Chanyeol's skin was Baekhyun's too.

“My heat will be coming sooner than expected. I can feel it, it _burns.”_

The noise Chanyeol made was unlike any snarl Baekhyun had heard and so loud they were lucky the thunder was booming, not that either of them would truly care, “I can smell it. Fuck, I can smell it, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun whimpered and raised his hips to buck into the alphas thigh, “A-Alpha, Chan.. Chanyeol, _it burns.”_

“I got you, sh, I have you, baby, relax.” The alpha soothed, trailing his hand beneath the blanket to Baekhyun's spread legs.

_His omega was wet._

Chanyeol’s eyes turned black when he brought his hand back, showing Baekhyun who whined louder, starting to pant heatedly. “My mate, my mate, mine. Mine.” He cooed, tongue lulling out like he wanted to taste his own slick.

Baekhyun wailed as his entire body lit up, sitting up to lick the smallest bit of his slick from Chanyeol's finger before becoming even more heated at the sweet, smelling promise, “Knot. Please, ow, please, please. _Alpha alpha now.”_

Chanyeol didn’t need to have Baekhyun beg in order to claim what was rightfully his.

***

Baekhyun's heat lasted three long days.

And when they finally came out it was covered in love bites and scratches, mostly Chanyeol, and congratulated with a loud celebratory feast.

That was nice, it felt good to be so accepted.

Kyungsoo even made sure to tell Baekhyun how extremely jealous he was that his heats would be falling during the colder months, that his fell during the summer, and Baekhyun couldn't even imagine because he was exhausted and he felt he had sweat off at least ten pounds.

A heat was no joke, and while it was all fun and games in the moment, the in between gasps of reality spoke of a growling stomach and parched throat.

Chanyeol tried to force him to eat and drink between gaps, but it usually only lasted a few mouthfuls before his skin was tingling and his sticky body was begging for a knot again, screaming out for his mate to properly mate him and pup him.

Still, even after experiencing a heat, he couldn’t understand the appeal of anyone accepting anyone but their proper mate.

Baekhyun had quite literally forgotten his own name in the midst of it all, Chanyeol's was the only thing on his tongue when he clenched his shaking thighs around the alphas hips.

Perhaps it had something to do with the fact his mate was just so _good,_ and did such a great job of breaking his heat and caring for him that he didn’t want another.

But he was positive it just went against everything in his body to ever consider another, even if he preferred sex much more when not heated, crying, and drooling for a knot.

Baekhyun thought he must have done something embarrassing during it all, but he couldn’t remember some moments, but Chanyeol assured he looked absolutely beautiful the whole time and had done nothing that didn’t have Chanyeol proud of him and his sensitivity to him.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Baekhyun glanced up at Jongin before giving a stiff and nervous nod.

He loved Chanyeol, and he wasn’t regretting a thing.

They were mated now.

They’d soon have pups if they were lucky.

Baekhyun really, really wanted to give Chanyeol something special too.

“Of course.” He answered.

~

“Alpha?” Baekhyun peeked into the weapons hut and spotted Chanyeol leaning over a bench and cleaning his spear, “Alpha, I wanted to wish you luck and good health.”

Chanyeol turned to look over his shoulder with a smile, placing his spear down and offering his hand towards Baekhyun, “Come to me, my sweet flower.”

Baekhyun giggled and ran over, skidding to an abrupt stop to stand between Chanyeol's legs with a pink flush, dropping his arms around the alphas shoulders in a hug.

Chanyeol was leaving for a day, but not for a normal day trip.

But to overthrow or otherwise seek repayment from Baekhyun's old pack for attempting to start war with them.

Baekhyun wasn’t overly concerned when all of their best warriors were going to.

Especially not when he knew first hand how great of fighters they were.

But, he still wanted to wish his mate luck and safety, ensure that Baekhyun's scent was enough courage Chanyeol needed to continue fighting even if injured.

“You smell a bit odd, cub.” The alpha commented, scrunching his nose up slightly and pressing his cheek to Baekhyun's hipbone, sniffing a bit more.

Baekhyun giggled, “I just got a gift for you.”

“A gift?” Chanyeol pulled his head back with a grin before smirking and resting his chin on Baekhyun's stomach, soothing hands down Baekhyun's covering, “Is it you, my sunlight?”

The omega smiled, climbing to his knees and heard Chanyeol purr, making him laugh at the alphas' fast assumption he was about to be pleasured, which Baekhyun _also_ wouldn't mind.

“You want to give alpha love before I go?” Chanyeol crooned.

Again, Baekhyun laughed, pressing his nose to Chanyeol's knee cutely before pushing his hair off the back of his neck and ducking his head, “I’ll get a haircut to show it off, but I wanted to hide it so I could surprise you.”

Chanyeol gasped, laying his hand on the back of Baekhyun's head to hold his hair out of the way.

It was tiny, but the skin was still a bright red, irritated. On the top of his spine sat a small bow, two arrows crossed over each other prettily.

It was small and beautiful, and very much _Baekhyun._

“For my warrior, do you like it?” Baekhyun cooed, glancing up as best he could with Chanyeol's hand resting on the back of his neck.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol's nose scrunched up and Baekhyun recognized it as an attempt not to cry and was instantly sitting back on his heels and nosing at the alphas thigh soothingly, whimpering.

“Chanyeol, don't cry.”

The alpha swallowed hard and reached down to grab beneath Baekhyun's arms to yank him up into his lap, arm coming to wrap tightly around his hips and the other to the back of Baekhyun's head to press their foreheads together. “I love it.”

Baekhyun purred.

“It must have hurt my sensitive omega so much,” Chanyeol added, sniffling, “My poor cub, been through so much lately.”

It did hurt pretty bad, and took an extremely long time, but was completely worth it, and Baekhyun thought it was very beautiful, and meaningful for special events.

He could understand the marks in Chanyeol's skin so much more than before and he felt united.

“My next,” Baekhyun whispered, kissing the alphas mouth loudly, “Will be for our children, but my alpha will do them for me next time.”

The tears he got from Chanyeol were more than enough to let him know his mate very much loved and approved of his choices.

***

Baekhyun loved pack celebrations, and this time around it was over the arrival of new members.

Some of his old pack had surrendered when they were given the choice, and the others remained, forever to hold the guilt for attempting to kill a child.

He didn’t even care to pretend not to leech onto his mate, he had to in order to ensure his unmated pack members knew Chanyeol was _his._

Especially considering that the alpha was the epitome of a true warrior, wearing paint across his skin and his threatening bones and teeth, as was appropriate for the chief to welcome newcomers in.

But Baekhyun saw how fast people were drawn to him, so he was clingy.

 _Really clingy,_ but Chanyeol didn’t seem to care at all, drinking some sort of alcohol that he explained was made from berries and herbs and it somewhat stung Baekhyun's nose, but it stained Chanyeol's lips red and he found the sight enchanting.

“Why don’t you come on this side, my pup? Hm? Alpha can’t see you.”

Baekhyun squeaked when his mate's hand reached over to pinch his thigh, giggling into the back of Chanyeol's neck before walking around and taking a seat on his mate's knee.

Chanyeol instantly smoothed down his covering with his unoccupied hand and Baekhyun thought it was really sexy he was so adamant of Baekhyun being covered, especially around new people, when others were exposed.

“Did you get the luckiest, Baekhyun? It seems that way.” He heard one of his old omega sisters coo, and he smirked when Chanyeol bit at the back of his neck in a dominating way with a growl of approval of her praise, licking Baekhyun's tattoo.

Baekhyun knew his mate really liked how fast he had gone to ask Minseok to trim his mess of hair down in order to expose it, and was much more fond of shorter hair than he thought he would be.

Chanyeol had long enough hair for the both of them now, and Baekhyun found his alpha looked extremely attractive when looking so wild.

“I was blessed with the strongest warrior,” Baekhyun answered, eyes half lidded and turning to only focus on Chanyeol, nosing sweetly on his mate's temple. “He took down an eagle right from the air, gave it to me as a gift.” He bragged, smiling at Chanyeol.

He heard the omega squeal and mumble a response that she needed to go tell the others, Baekhyun beamed.

He knew his mate was the epitome of an alpha, what others dreamed to have as Chanyeol was physically attractive, strong, but was also kind and never overbearingly possessive of him, he was really just a pup for Baekhyun's affection.

“You’re gathering too much attention, Baekhyun, should we leave? I can only handle it for so long, my flower, if I see anymore eyes trailing you then I’ll assume confrontation is in order.”

Baekhyun knew he was wanted to, especially considering most of his pack's warriors did end up surrendering in fear of their pack losing strength with the number of members that had accepted.

Hyungmin still hadn’t stopped, and the moment Baekhyun stepped out of his hut he saw the alpha look at him; but Baekhyun was already looking at _Chanyeol,_ running to him.

Because he didn’t care for others attention anymore, even if he had once fed off of it.

“Did you know,” Baekhyun whispered into his cheek, watching the alpha bring his dark colored alcohol to his lips and looking over Baekhyun's shoulder, “In my old pack, it was common for an omega to have their pick, their mates allowed sexual gatherings, many omegas tried to have pups for many alphas.”

Chanyeol’s eyes flicked to him with something akin to fury, but he smiled, and Baekhyun leaned closer to collect a stray drop of the drink from the corner of his mate's lip. “Is that so?” He drawled, the hand wrapped around Baekhyun's back dipping fingers into the back of his pelt, “Is that what you wish, omega? To have many alphas? To be given to others and then handed back to me to be cared for? What is it, my mate?”

Baekhyun's throat gave a scratchy noise at the rawness of his mates tone, his breath catching as he pressed his face into Chanyeol's cheek, lips touching his skin, “Would you allow such a thing, alpha? To know I had other names on my tongue, tastes in my mouth? If I came back to kiss you, would it not be disgust that you felt, my love?”

Chanyeol growled, and Baekhyun shivered as he continued, “But then you would know, in the end, I could only be satisfied by you, my mate. No matter how many others I could seduce, no one would feel like you do, smell like you. I can’t even recall a voice here that could have me on my knees as yours does so easily, alpha. Would it be satisfying to you, Chanyeol, to know I was being fucked by others and still couldn’t be satisfied?”

“I'd much rather you be satisfied connected to my knot than have you tease others for something they can’t have.” The alpha commented, setting his bowl on the grass and curling a warning hand into the nape of his neck, tugging slightly.

Baekhyun whimpered, tossing his head back with a vibrating purr, “Careful, alpha, public matings will draw attention. I don’t suppose most of these hunters and warriors will be looking at you should we choose to continue, I've been told my slick could draw a crowd.”

Chanyeol’s chest rumbled as he dragged his teeth against Baekhyun's throat, “And who has told you that, omega? I don’t suppose you’ve been playing with others, what about your leering friend to the right, black eyes are being sent our way and I certainly hope not at you or I’ll have his head, tiny one.”

The omega laughed, a slight moan in his voice as Chanyeol's mouth pressed along his neck. He had noticed Hyungmin staring at Chanyeol jealously black eyed - he just hadn’t cared in the slightest. “Can you smell if I have? The last I recall was only hours before, but I believe the scent was _honey_ like, maybe I’m wrong and you should check my loyalty.”

Chanyeol didn't need to check, but he inhaled into Baekhyun's jaw before releasing his hair and licking at his pulse, “Odd enough, it is honey like. Should I be surprised that my mate has only touched me? Should I praise you for staying loyal? Is it hard for you to only take my knot?”

Baekhyun giggled, a loud, enchanting noise as his body shuddered at their silliness with each other.

Perhaps it was the whistling and dancing pack around them that called for such a playful mood, but it was fun.

And they both knew the fun and games were just that, games, because it wasn’t possible for Baekhyun to ever look at another person as he did Chanyeol, and his alpha did know that - despite the possessive gleam in his eyes at Baekhyun's teasing.

If he had a smidge of doubt he wouldn’t ever be going along with the omegas fun.

“Is it hard to only have my body, Chanyeol? Plenty of omegas for you, plenty of options for me, what do you say, my love?” He teased, running his fingertips beneath his mate's hair in order to touch the side of his ear, feeling the alpha shudder at the sweet touch. “Do you think any omegas here would be sweeter than me?”

“Can I not take a beta?”

 _“What a shock!”_ Baekhyun cried playfully, laughing into Chanyeol's cheek, “The alpha I know is very much addicted to an omegas scent, is he not?”

“Hmm,” Chanyeol mused, pretending to think.

Baekhyun chewed his lip and licked at his mates jaw before placing his mischievous smirk back, “Perhaps I’ll become a breeder, carry many-“

He was cut off on a squeal when Chanyeol pretended to push him off of his lap, holding Baekhyun dangling with his head near the grass, the omega clutching the alphas arm with playful apologies until the alpha was pulling him right side up and Baekhyun laughed breathless giggles into his chest.

“Are you done now?” Chanyeol cooed with a fond smile, petting his mate's head so Baekhyun could take a moment to catch his breath, “So teasing today, you’re lucky I’m not sensitive, moonlight.”

Baekhyun laughed, rubbing his cheek across Chanyeol's collarbones and uncaring of the coal that now covered his face from his warriors paint, sitting up straight to press a kiss to his mates stained lips and holding their faces close once Chanyeol cupped the back of his head.

“It’s only fun to lie when my alpha plays too,” Baekhyun smiled, eyes half lidded.

“I believe you owe me many matings in order to calm the pain you’ve inflicted, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol cooed, pressing his lips into a playful scowl.

The omega tittered, adjusting his legs to fall over the alphas thighs and straddle his mates hips, lifting himself to sit higher than the alpha as Chanyeol held the back of his thighs for support, pressing his lips to Baekhyun's chest that sat in front of him.

“Plenty of time for my alpha to brag to the pack of his new find,” Baekhyun answered, scratching down the back of Chanyeol's shoulders.

His mate chuckled before standing up, large hand splaying between Baekhyun's shoulder blades to hold him up even when he squeaked in surprise and wrapped his arms around Chanyeol's head. “I’m more possessive than you realize, beautiful. How can I not be when I have the finest omega?”

**EXTRA:**

“Chanyeol!”

“Alpha!”

Baekhyun huffed, crossing his arms as a pout came on his lips, grabbing the pile of furs to his left and bracing himself as he climbed to his feet with a groan.

Carefully he held onto the covering around his shoulders before pushing through the curtains and exiting the hut, walking through the grass.

The sky was dark out, and Baekhyun knew his alpha would be scolding him once he made his way to him, but the omega was grumpy and frustrated at being ignored when his mate said he would be back quickly.

He spotted Chanyeol's back a ways away, pointing at something in the tree line with a group of hunters.

Pouting harder, Baekhyun stomped his way over.

As soon as he was close enough the entire group turned around, sniffing, and it made Baekhyun grin when Chanyeol was instantly fixing him with a scolding look and walking over to pull his fur over his body more, “What are you doing? You’re not supposed to be outside the hut at night, much less without me around.”

Baekhyun giggled because he always found his mate ridiculously adorable when possessive, “I am starving, you said you’d be back quickly - your fault, alpha.”

“Last I recalled, it takes two to create a pup,” Chanyeol shot back, cupping the underside of Baekhyun's rounded stomach and pressing their faces together in a show of possessiveness.

Baekhyun knew his mate was only being so clingy because of his new scent, the floral and sickly sweet scent of his pregnancy, it caused unmated alphas to seek him out, drawn to his fertile aroma and the roundness he had that proved him a worthy omega.

He liked the attention, because Chanyeol didn’t and was forced to stick to him like glue, nearly losing his mind with snapping teeth when other alphas attempted to approach Baekhyun.

“We are starving, my warrior,” Baekhyun whined, pressing into Chanyeol's chest as much he could with the roundness of his stomach blocking him, “I don’t suppose you’d allow another alpha to serve us, but I see _many_ suitors.”

His mate snarled into his hair causing Baekhyun to stiffen before quickly grinning and nosing at Chanyeol's collarbone.

“You say that again I might just send you to bed alone.”

Baekhyun knew that wouldn’t happen, so he laid his palms on Chanyeol's chest with a beaming smile, _“Food please.”_

His mate rolled his eyes and swept the omega up, Baekhyun's stomach so large the omega grunted at the sudden move, rubbing over his bump, “I think the pup will be soon, Chanyeol, can you smell it?”

“The only thing I smell right now is lust in your direction,” His mate said through gritted teeth, hurrying to take Baekhyun back inside with sharp eyes. “Also, there were berries in the next room over, so I know you are only searching for my attention - you always have it, my impatient omega, so next time you venture out to tease maybe I won’t give you what you’re looking for.”

“Liar,” Baekhyun grinned, curling his toes into bedding as Chanyeol laid him down, rubbing his feet together cutely, “Will you give me a bath later?”

“It is past dark and you still want to stay up, this pup is doing odd things to my _always_ sleepy omega,” Chanyeol smiled, sitting beside where Baekhyun laid and combing through his mates hair, “Of course I will bathe you, things are getting a bit too tough for you, my flower.”

It was true, Baekhyun was having trouble with easy and common tasks, usually becoming easily exhausted, but recently he had found himself highly energetic at the most inconvenient of times, often bombarding Chanyeol whenever possible - even when the alpha was sleeping.

But his warrior always fixed him with tired smiles and gave his attention anyway, so Baekhyun didn't think he cared much or at all.

“I couldn’t see to tie my covering this morning, so I just had to wait for Yixing to come check and ask him to help,” Baekhyun admitted softly, pulling Chanyeol's hand from his chest to lay over his stomach.

“My precious flower, so inconvenient for you. I am not sorry, nor do I apologize, but I do feel bad to have you bed resting so often. You know I worry an alpha won’t be able to stand the scent and will lunge, and you also know it is easier on the pup to relax.”

Baekhyun nodded, but he was really only listening to bit and pieces of what was being said since Chanyeol said these things so often, mainly about him being around other unmated wolves, and he did understand, but he also knew Chanyeol wouldn’t ever allow and alpha to lunge at him.

He did share a bit of worry at the idea though because it wouldn’t be the alphas fault, but instinct driven unmated alphas did have less control meaning if they lunged at him intending to mate him it would hurt the puppy a lot, the fall could potentially kill their unborn pup and the alpha wouldn’t even notice.

“I will stay inside more so long as my mate is here to care for me.” Baekhyun requested, tugging on Chanyeol's leather covering needily, “Now can you bathe me? Pup soothes better when I am in water. I think we might have a water baby. Good thing my mate can swim well, will be a good teacher.”

Chanyeol’s face when speaking of their pup was gorgeous, adoring, and nothing short of excited.

Baekhyun knew his mate would be an amazing father, even more so a good role model.

“Let’s get you to a bath then,” His mate cooed, gently scooping him up, “If our pup desires to swim maybe we have a little water guppy, like you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: Gigi_B56 - Come see sneak peeks of stories!
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/Gigi_B56 - Ask me questions!


End file.
